In society's increasingly fast-paced and mobile environment, employers seek convenience and ease in most activities. One task employers are faced with is the task of generating and managing payroll for their employees. Initially, payroll processing was an arduous manual task, requiring the responsible individual to compute the base pay, applicable taxes, deductions, and the like for each of the employer's employees. While these calculations were first performed by hand, advances in technology have made the task progressively easier. From the advent of adding machines and calculators to the proliferation of computers, payroll management has become simpler, quicker, and more efficient.